1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor apparatus, a stack semiconductor apparatus, and a test method of a stack semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various attempts have been made to mount a high-capacity semiconductor memory in a small area (e.g., to achieve high integration) and, at the same time, efficiently drive such a memory. One attempt to increase integration involves a three-dimensional (3D) method of stacking a plurality of memory chips. One such method uses through-silicon via (TSV) technology. However, during fabrication, a TSV having an abnormal signal transmission state may be formed.